


Reality Check

by Shaunarnia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: Prompt: Imagine telling officer gorman what a asshole he really is so he changes for the better and you two escape Grady memorial hospital together .
Relationships: Gorman/Reader, Gorman/You, Officer Gorman/Reader, Officer Gorman/You
Comments: 1





	Reality Check

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my thewalkingdeadreaderinserts tumblr some time ago!

You can’t wait to get out of here. Sure, you’re safe in here, but everyone is too shady and you don’t like it one bit. At first, you were grateful in thinking that Dawn and the others had saved you, but you now feel trapped, even imprisoned. You’re doing another shift of sweeping the halls – you’ve just switched with Noah – and just about spot Gorman at the end of the corridor. You’ve never trusted him, and you don’t think you ever will. He needs a serious reality check, and you’ve convinced yourself that you’ll be the one to give it to him. You have to admit, you’re kind of afraid of what the outcome will be, but you can be so outspoken to just not give a damn in the heat of the moment.

You know he’s up to something. You see him creeping into Beth’s room, and judging by his stance and the way he’s trying to be discreet, he’s hoping not to get caught. Of course, he doesn’t see you, but you sure as hell see him. You creep your way down the hall, abandoning the mop and bucket and pushing it in to the side. You know that you’ll be in trouble if Dawn or any of the other officers happen to stroll by, but you don’t care. You reach the door and peer around the frame, thinking about how you’re going to go about this. You simply look on, trying to judge exactly what it is that he’s doing. He has his hand under the mattress or bed sheets, you can’t tell which. You pad further into Beth’s room, standing right by the doorway in an attempt to block him in.

“Lookin’ for something?”

He freezes, turning around in a slow motion to face you. You lean against the frame, folding your arms and cocking a brow at him. He looks speechless for once. He’s obviously been up to something before you’d interrupted him.

“You’re invadin’ Beth’s privacy, ya know. I don’t know what you were doin’, nor do I care, but ya don’t own the place, Gorman. Quit constantly actin’ like an asshole.”

He scoffs, smirking and shaking his head at you as he nears you. You aren’t intimidated by him in the slightest now that you’ve got the ball rolling.

“What’d ya say?” 

He towers over you as he takes a lollipop out of its wrapper and slips it into his mouth.

“Ya heard me. I don’t see why ya think yer any different from me! At the end of the day, we’re all survivors! We’re all human!”

You pause for a moment, realising just how much you’ve raised your voice. You don’t want to attract any unwanted attention. You savour the sight of him truly registering your words. They’ve hit him hard, and you hope that he’s come to his senses and taken note of the error of his ways. You know damn well that you’re right.

“I know ya wanna get outta here just as much as I do. I see it in yer eyes. C’mon, we can get outta here together. You an’ me.”

Your voice is low, and you look at him with softer eyes. He returns your soft stare and nods his head, giving you a half smile. There’s no need for a verbal apology. You know you’ll both be fine once you get out of here together.


End file.
